EnChou (Mobtalker)
Character Synopsis The Ender Dragon is the ancient dragon god who had is rivalry with Herobrine and was the one who killed him, She takes home in the void outside of time,space and reality itself. Character Statistics Tier: 2-A | High 2-A Verse: Mobtalker Name: EnChou Gender: Female Age: At least 1000 Years old Classification: Humanoid Dragon, Dragon God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation | Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dimension Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1,3 & 8, Will remain as long as The Void does), Regeneration (High), Omnipresence, Immunity to Space,Time and Reality Manipulation (Due to becoming one with The Void), Acausality (Is a living Paradox in this state), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (As an Ender Dragon she should still be superior to the physical bodies of all Ender's combined, some of which can cause Multiversal collapses across a infinite number of Universes) | High Multiverse Level+ (Became one with The Void which is the darkness that came before creation that encompasses the entirety of The Multiverse and exists outside of Time, Space and Reality, Is the main source of power for Chii who collapsed all realities upon themselves and condensed them into a bluescreen) Speed: Infinite (Is vastly superior to Chii who serves her and orginated from The End which is a dimension outside Space-Time itself) | Omnipresent (The Ender Dragon became one with The Void which is a Dimension that exists across the multiverse as a dark void of nothingness and is the final frontier as it is basically nothingness itself) Lifting Ability: Class 25 via Scaling (Should be vastly superior to Chii as she works for The Ender Dragon) Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Far superior to any Ender's phyiscal manifesations which can cause Multiversal collapses within the Infinite Multiverse) | '''High Multiversal+ (She is The Void itself which is the endless dimension of nothingness beyond Space-Time and Reality) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Should be on par if not superior with other Ender who are this durable) | High Multiverse Level+ (She is one with the void that is literally a endless void of nothingness that parallels the entirety of the Mobtalker Multiverse, Can survive the destruction of all worlds and dimensions), Immortality and Regeneration make her nearly impossible to kill Stamina: Unknown | Limitless (After becoming one with the void she loss the need of stamina seeing as she exists as a conceptual entity of Nothingness) Range: Unknown | High Multiversal+ (She become one with the void which exists across the entire Mobtalker Multiverse as a dimension outside of everything, Controls the void which can devour everything including the entire multiverse should it become unstable) Intelligence: High (She has a great deal of knowledge of the past events that happens years ago and has thousands of years worth of experience under her belt)﻿ | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Ancient Ender Dragon | Ender Dragon God/Void Dragon Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mobtalker Category:Light Novel Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Mobs (Mobtalker) Category:Void Embodiments Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2